The Moments That Led Us Together
by Wordscancarryalot1357
Summary: When Rose is asked on a fake date for the Christmas ball, what events does it set into motion?


"Scorpius!" I screeched, being doused again and again with unbelievably cold water. My brain refused to malfunction as water poured down my face, making my makeup run.

"Look at me now!?"

"You look beautiful" Scorpius's words seemed to gradually get slower and slower, then sped up uncontrollably fast. I didn't understand a word of what he said until he blurted out

"Rose, I love you..."

I sat up in bed incredibly fast, noticing the drool running down my chin. Thank goodness the heavy velvety curtains weren't open. Jumbling out of bed, I picked up my slippers and slid them onto my feet. Time to drag myself around another day.

It only took in reality a couple of minutes to change from my pyjamas to school clothes but with the thoughts swirling around in my head it seemed like hours. Did I like Scorpius? Why was I dreaming about him? As I finally pulled my black cloak onto my petite frame, my best friend Izzy flew into the room, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Come on Rose! Food is _waiting_ for us to be eaten and I've decided I'm the person for it!" I laughed for a moment or two before grabbing my school bag(packed with everything I needed for the day) and ran nimbly down the dormitory stairs.

My cousin Albus was waiting at the bottom for me and as I fell into his arms, a knowing smirk set on my face. I saw his eyes drift towards Izzy in a dreamlike state, adoration clear on his face. It was such a shame she didn't know about him liking her. Quickly smelling the the food that's smells had wafted to the staircases next to the great hall, I quickly ran towards the door, an oblivious happy content grin on my face.

"A ball!" I said excitedly, my face holding a grin from ear to ear. "And so close! 3 weeks! Christmas Eve!" Lily was also smiling, the leaflet in her firm grip as the wind was picking up. We had both just broken up for the Christmas holidays and as soon as it had been announced, the news spread like wildfire. It was a boys choice, which gladly meant no terrified girls being rejected.

A hogsmead weekend was coming up and plans were exchanged to meet up and shop for dresses and such, such short time with such a lot to get! My mind was reeling from the information lily had spurted of from the leaflet. Quickly I ran back up to my common room as the wind had added a chill, and not a nice one at that. I added a jacket to my goose-bumped arms which instantly warmed them, and head back down the spinning staircases, getting lost in the 3rd floor corridors before finding the way to Hogwarts grounds. The stars were coming out, and I knew lying on the quidditch pitch floor guaranteed a fantastic view of the stars coming out.

"Hello?" Called out a male voice and I froze- I knew that voice. I peeked quickly out of one eye and saw a figure floating a few feet above me. Blond hair covered his dashingly old fashioned good looks. A firm but soft looking mouth was pulled up in a smile as I saw him staring at me lying on the floor, red uncontrollable hair spread in every direction and as he came down to floor, it was my dream come tru-

"weasley, why are you here? Can't afford a bed at home and you've slept on the floor so much you accustomed to it now? Or is it the fact none of your dorm mates can stand the sight of your ugly face?"

Tears streamed down my face but I didn't understand, why was he saying this? I got up, grey eyes staring at me. I had to salvage part of my pride at least. With my eyes stinging I got close, raised my hand and slapped him hard on the face, the sound reeling around the pitch.

Running swiftly away, tears dripped down my face, an avalanche of feelings piling on top of each other. Was I upset? Angry? Bitter? Despairing? Then the thought hit me. He must have been telling the truth. As soon as I thought it utter realization knocked me from gravity's path. He _was___right. I was ugly. Who was I kidding? I ran swiftly back up to my dorm, tore off my clothes and softly got changed then ran into bed.

The moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light; then the dreams came. They were full of Scorpius laughing at me as I stood dateless and a mess at the ball. My mother stood there, shaking her head. Her face read disappointment from every pore and dream me started to weep. The tears started to build up, a river unable to stop. It pulled everything away apart from me.

PLOP! I woke suddenly up as another raindrop hit me square on. My bed was drenched. Sighing, I muttered a _reparo_to the ceiling and tried to roll over. Then I remembered that a wet bed could lead to hypothermia. With that lovely thought swirling around, I grabbed my dry blanket and pillow and trudged down the stairs. It looked like a night on the armchair in the common room for me.

No one was in there when I headed down, and as I checked my watch I groaned. _Of course no one was there! _ It was 3 o clock in the morning! I bounced onto the armchair closet to the fire, it's spark lighting me up. The groaning mass of the armchair was very uncomfortable so, picking myself up, I tried again on the sofa. The burgundy spotty sofa it would have to be. Curls exploding over the end of the chair, I again gave myself up to sleep.

-–-—-—-—-—

It was morning when I opened my bleary eyes to a shocking mass of blond hair. I yearned to touch it, reach out and thread my thin fingers through it to see if looks were devious. I reached out, ignoring the voice in my head when-

"Weasley. I know I'm irresistible but it's early in the morning and I want to sit down. Get up"

I sat up slowly head rushing, cheeks blazing. I didn't like inheriting the Weasley blush but it seemed that it was what I had got.

Scorpius chucked and then launched me out of the sofa and into the armchair, swaddled in blankets.

"Malfoy! I know you don't like me but none deserves that on a morning!"

"I severely beg to differ" he mercilessly retorted "no human does but then again you are no human are you?" Anger flooded my vision and I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"I'm going to get dresses" I said to no one in particular as I stormed off, noticing malfoy's eyes following me across the room and up the stairs. _What_ was that about?!

I waited patiently out in the hall for Lily. It seemed she was never going to show up and as I pulled up my skinny jeans, she arrived panting.

"Rose!" She breathed heavily "I have found the perfect dress for you!"

It seemed Lily was right, she had. It was a dark forest fern, one shoulder and to knee length. The whole dress was very bouncy and looked gorgeous. Slipping into it, it felt entirely... Right. Perfect. I felt absolutely beautiful in it. Showing it to Lily, she squealed happily and went to grab some heels to pair while I slipped back on my normal clothes and headed out of the cramped changing area. Lily ran back in, exclaiming that she had everything I needed right here. Under straight instructions, I lifted up my arms to carry everything lily had thrust into them. Thankfully, the price tag was not showing as I didn't know how much in as even spending!

When I came out of the store is as in such a great mood. Everything seemed better,a me as I waited for lily yet again (a repeating occurrence) someone banged into me.

"I'm so sorry" I murmured as I picked up my heavy bags.

"Don't be! The person exclaimed. I turned my head and flicked my hair out of my vision to see that the person was Lorcan Scamander. He was a good family friend but that didn't mean I still couldn't have a little teensy tiny, ok a bit bigger, ok maybe a crush, maybe a huge crush on the bloke. He was nice he was friendly... Ok who am I kidding!? The bloke was PERFECT! black hair twisted effortlessly from side to side as he swept up my new belongings and deposited them into the bags.

"Sorry Rose"he blushed which seemed like the cutest thing ever to me. He wasn't aware of his good lucks as he was completely shy which made him even better!

"What are you doing out here, sweeping young ladies off their ow. Two feet?" I teasingly asked him.

"Just the usual" he winked at me and I laughed. "Hey, you wouldn't mind going to the date with me would you?" I started at him. A shocked looked etched into my face. "As friends. Think of it as a faked date".

"Ok" I said slowly, disappointment rose like the sun in me. "Sure. Meet me at the great hall at 7"

"Great!" He enthusiastically replied as I looked down in despair

Suddenly, lily popped out from behind, with twice the amount of backs I had.

"Come on Rose. We have to start getting ready!" She looked over her back and saw Lorcan Scamander waving at me.

"Rose he is waving at you. Does that mean you have a date?"

"Sort of" I frowned. Did I have a fake date now? Merlin. This was more confusing the I could have possibly imagined. Why oh why didn't I think it through!?

—

The night of the ball was finally there. I was so excited! Shifting from side to side, my dress blew softly. It was so beautiful. Slipping on my shoes, I slipped out of my room and walked steadily down the carpeted stairs.

Lorcan was waiting for me at the bottom as I jumped down the last step, an old tradition of mine. He offered me him arm and I graciously accepted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blond hair and a girl wearing a luminous pink dress, it certainly was horrific! Emotions rushed through me, jealousy being the key one. Was he with her? Hang on, why did I care!?

I smiled and Lorcan did too, before offering his customary wink. I inwardly shuddered; it seemed that now it disgusted me. I had a strange feeling that it was because I had just seen Scorpius. The thought of that girl made my insides clench for another strange reason. I grabbed Lorcan's arm but for support this time.

The front door gleamed with meticulous cleaning and as I pushed it open a gust of wind hit me like hailstorms and lifted up my dress. Blush flooded my cheeks and everyone stared and laughed, this certainly wasn't my dream event!

"I have to go Rose" Lorcan mumbled. "Jessica wants me to see her. After all this was the point of the fake date"

My heart dropped and I nodded numbly

" of course" I heard my lips mumble but my heart wasn't in it. Stepping forward, I went towards the drinks table when Scorpius entered my line of vision. I quickly put down the drink and hurried out into the garden that'd been decorated especially for the occasion. Tears streamed down my face and the rain beat down on me- apparently the charms didn't stop the rain. Within minutes my hair was drenched, makeup ruined and dress soaked through, so was I.

10 minutes later blond hair again flashed in my vision.

"Rose!"

I turned around, and then wished I hadn't. Scorpius popped up from behind me.

"Rose!" He tried again. "Rose look. I'm trying here. Let me talk to you!"

I furiously wiped away the tears, seeing it as a form of weakness.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be laughed at. I'm here for you. You've just been ditched for Jessica Sombers which _is not_ right. You certainly don't deserve it. I mean look at you, you're stunning. I've been an idiot all along not to see it. Rose, I don't know how to say this but I think I'm falling in love with you"

Silence followed as I gasped and Scorpius's albino cheeks dotted with pink.

"Your lying to me" I said mostly to myself more than him. "Your lying. How can you, _Scorpius Malfoy_ like me, Rose Weasley? You would never like me. Please stop torturing me"

I went to run away, absolutely desperate to get out of there.

"Rose. What will it do to make you see that I love you!" He shouted loudly, gesturing with his hands. I turned slowly around, and said slowly:

"Are you telling the truth?" Again, I said it very slowly accentuating each word making them have a purpose.

"Yes. Yes Rose I promise I am"

I walked him and leant forward meaning to whisper in his ear. However he mistook it and leant forward, connecting us. His lips were firm and gentle, fireworks in the distance. This was perfect. I threaded my fingers up in his blond silk hair like how I always wanted to do.

"This is perfect" I whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"It will be from now on" he whispered back, smiling at me, grey eyes twinkling. "It's you and me now".


End file.
